


She, Who Heals

by mulderbaby



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e09 Terma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Fox Mulder, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderbaby/pseuds/mulderbaby
Summary: Fictober Day 30Prompt: “I missed this”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980989
Kudos: 24





	She, Who Heals

“How does your head feel?”

He isn’t entirely sure what she’s just asked him, distracted by the way his white dress shirt hangs loosely on her small form as she emerges from the bathroom, wearing that shirt and little else. He’d offered her his gray New York Knicks t-shirt, but she’d opted for this instead, earning no complaints from him.

“Mulder? You awake in there?” She asks with a teasing voice, giggling slightly as she catches him gazing at her like that.

His eyes are soft and tired, worn out from the absolute hell he’d endured over the last few days. They will talk about it at some point, once they’ve returned to D.C., but tonight her only concern is him, and him alone.

“Huh?” He mumbles, his eyes darting up to hers, a slight blush forming across his cheeks as he realizes he’s been caught drooling over her once again. “Sorry..” He says, only half-apologetically, earning a little smirk from her.

“I asked you how your head is feeling.” She reminds him, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up just above her wrists. It was a chilly night, especially for Boca Raton, Florida, and she was thrilled to be spending it in the same bed as her partner, no, her lover.

“Uh.. it hurts, I guess.” He gives her a somber smile and she sighs in understanding, making her way over to the edge of the bed.

She sits beside him, unable to resist taking a long look at his bare upper half. A masterpiece, she thinks, despite the evidence of his torture, his treacherous journey back into the safety of her embrace. Hers, to touch and admire and cherish til the end of time.

This time, it is he who wears the knowing smirk as her eyes roam back up to his face.

“You’re really hurt, aren’t you?”

The worry in her voice tugs at his heart and he reaches for her, urging her to close the space between them. She smiles softly at the gesture, scooting her body closer to his, propping her head up against her hand as her elbow presses into a pillow. 

This way, she can see all of him. His torso and his chest, littered with what are already becoming light pink scars. His face, reflective of the horrors he’s endured in their time apart, yet soft under the caress of her fingertips. His eyes, having seen the unimaginable, gaze into her own, just as loving and tender as before he’d left.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

She eyes him doubtfully, shifting into a sitting position so that she can glide her fingers through his hair, tousling it gently between them, while simultaneously tracing the angry little cuts splayed all over his tanned skin.

He watches as her fingers dance across his skin, covering every mark as though she were trying to heal them all with just her touch.

“Hey Scully?” He murmurs and she pauses her ministrations, giving him her full attention.

“Am I hurting you, baby? I’m sorry.” She purrs apologetically and he smiles at her use of the endearing term, having once feared he’d never get to hear it again.

“Nothing you do could ever hurt me.” He muses with such sincerity it makes her eyes water.

“Mulder..” She mumbles, blinking back her tears and leaning down to press a kiss against his temple, right beside his nasty cut. He murmurs happily in response, his long eyelashes fluttering softly as he revels in the warmth of her lips as they linger on his wounded skin. “I was so scared..”

He faces her again now, and sees that she is no longer attempting to win the battle against her emotions. Tears stream down her cheeks and he brushes them away gently with the pads of his thumbs.

“Me too, Scully. Me too.” He gives her a sad smile, his eyes full of understanding and remorse for leaving her alone yet again. Leaving her to wonder and worry about him, his whereabouts, whether or not he’d put his arms around her again. “C’mere.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. She moves down slightly from where she had been sitting, draping her body over his, running her fingers through his hair as he kisses her. One hand rests against the small of her back, his fingers tracing little shapes against her skin through the fabric of the shirt she wears, the other cupping the side of her face as they melt into each other’s embrace.

When their lips finally part, hers begin to leave a trail of kisses along his exposed skin, starting at the side of his nose and making their way down the rest of his face, along his neck, across the expanse of his chest and abdomen. He shivers, overwhelmed by the sensual simplicity of it all, his hand slipping its way into her auburn hair, his fingertips gently pressing against her scalp. It takes him a while to put the pieces together, but when he realizes what she is doing, the particular roadmap her lips follow, it brings tears to his eyes.

“Scully?” He chokes and she lifts her head to look at him, her face full of concern and tenderness.

“Baby?” She hums against his warm skin, ceasing her motions temporarily.

“My scars..” He murmurs, unable to muster up the words strong enough to convey his appreciation for her. The way she cares for him. The way she loves him.

“Hmm?” She replies softly, feigning innocence.

“You’re.. You’re kissing my scars..” His tears flow freely now, overcome with emotion only she could stir in him.

“Good to see you’re still as observant as ever.” She teases, kissing her way back up his body, taking her time although his arms try to bring her closer.

“Scully..” He whines, his vision a total blur as he yearns to hold her. “Why?” He pleads, her healing powers rendering him nearly speechless once again.

She smiles sweetly at him as her lips hover over his own, close enough for them to brush against each other as she speaks.

“Because you’re beautiful.” She murmurs, brushing the back of her finger over his wet cheek. “And because you’re mine.”

He leans up desperately, eliminating what little space remained between them as their lips meet once more. A passionate yet unhurried kiss. Soft, but powerful. An emotional claim rather than a physical one.

He is the first to speak when they pull away, her fingernails grazing his back and shoulders.

“Yours, Scully.” He promises, and she seals it with a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, making him murmur happily as he tightens his protective hold on her. “Forever yours.”

She smiles contently, graciously, before letting her head fall against his warm chest. She nuzzles him, mumbling something into his skin that he can’t quite make out, though it sounds a lot like “my baby.” He chews his lip slightly, biting back a bashful grin and instead, pressing a sweet kiss to her hairline.

“I missed this, Scully.” He whispers into her hair and feels her shift upwards, her pouty lips grazing his neck and then his stubbly jaw.

“What’s that?” She hums as his short fingernails scratch her back soothingly.

“You.” He murmurs, kissing gently between her brows. “You and me.”

She leans into him, his breath tickling her skin, creating an insatiable need to hold him closer. Her Mulder.

“I missed you too, Mulder.” She purrs with a kiss to his cheek, snuggling further into his embrace.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

\----


End file.
